Un sourire d'adieu
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Le combat dans la Vallée de la Fin est achevé. Naruto ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il découvre alors le corps inanimé de Sasuke devant lui qui ne tardera pas à le rester... SasuNaru sans en être un, Deathfic.


**Un sourire d'adieu** (SasuNaru)

Le tonnerre gronde. La pluie arrive progressivement. Les dieux regrettent-ils ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir?

Pourtant, il est trop tard; bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le décor est devenu d'un coup si lugubre. Ton visage est devenu si livide. Qu'ai-je fait, mon Dieu?

Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué celui qui avait plus de valeur à mes yeux que ma propre vie. Il est là, gisant devant moi. Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas? Pourquoi ai-je si mal?

... Serait-ce...!

Je tombe à genoux à côté de son corps, encore sous le choc, les yeux rivés vers le haut de la cascade qui sépare deux immenses sculptures de pierre: Ichidaime et Madara, deux grandes personnes historiquement.

Mais la question n'est pas là. Elle est ailleurs. En moi.

-Kyûbi!

-Qu'y a-t-il, gamin? J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, c'est tout. Ne viens pas me contredire.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?! Tu l'as tué...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme en maudissant le démon renard qui m'a soit-disant sauvé la vie.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour survivre. C'était lui ou nous.

-ALORS POURQUOI NE L'AS-TU PAS LAISSE NOUS ACHEVER?!

Le démon reste surpris et perplexe. Le mien en devient plus triste et désolant. J'articule quelque chose mais un sanglot me secoue, m'empêchant de prononcer ma phrase. Le démon me regarde. Il attend. J'inspire à fond et lui crache littéralement au visage.

-TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE SANS PITIÉ! TU L'AS TUE SANS TE SOUCIER DES CONSÉQUENCES QUE CA POUVAIT RÉPERCUTER SUR TON HÔTE!

-Quelles conséquences?! Je nous ai sauvé la vie! Tu devrais me remercier! J'ai sauvé ton rêve de devenir Hokage!

-Non, Kyûbi... Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu viens de faire...

Mon visage baissé se relève.

-Tu viens de le briser. Mon rêve est en morceaux. Tu m'as assené le coup de grâce en même temps que tu l'as tué, lui.

-Dis pas de conneries, gamin. Il ne faisait que l'ombre du chemin que tu devais parcourir pour réaliser ton rêve. N'était-ce pas toi qui disais que tu ferais tout pour parvenir au sommet?

-Oui mais... Pas comme ça... Pas de cette manière... Ce que je voulais...

Kyûbi cligne des yeux. Je hurle dans un dernier sanglot.

-CE QUE JE VOULAIS, C'ÉTAIT LE DEVENIR POUR LUI!

-"Pour lui"? Que me racontes-tu là?

-Je voulais restaurer l'honneur de sa famille! Je voulais lui prouver de cette manière que je n'étais pas un bon à rien! Je voulais qu'il soit le premier à reconnaître ma valeur! Je voulais gravir les marches du bureau de l'Hokage au pas de course en l'entraînant avec moi! Je voulais qu'il me soit reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé de la vengeance et la solitude qui le tiraillait! Je voulais réaliser nos deux rêves... Tous les deux!

-Gamin... Il se foutait complètement de toi.

-Je sais... C'est pour ça que... je voulais devenir Hokage avec ces objectifs... Je voulais lui faire comprendre... à quel point je...

Soudain, je réapparais devant son corps sans vie. Je le regarde, les yeux vides de sens. Je recommence à sangloter en baissant mon visage, serrant mes poings au maximum. Je bafouille un simple mot. Un simple nom.

Celui qui n'est plus.

-Sasuke...

J'ai soudain un spasme en voyant le corps de Sasuke se tordre légèrement. Une quinte de toux me fait écarquiller les yeux.

C'est bien lui..! Il est vivant..!

Je m'approche plus de lui en souriant; un sourire déformé par la tristesse.

-Sasuke..!

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et me fixent en murmurant un "Naruto..." suivit d'une seconde quinte de toux.

-Sasuke! Ne dis rien! Garde ton souffle ou bien tu

-C'est pas la peine... Naruto... Je vais mourir de toute manière...

Encore une quinte de toux. Apeuré par la vision effroyable de le voir manquer d'air et débiter des propos aussi lâches et horribles, je me penche vers lui.

-Dis pas de bêtises! Je vais te ramener au village et Tsunade te soignera! Tu verras!

-Naruto... Tu sais très bien autant que moi que je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps...

Sur le point de me morfondre, je secoue négativement la tête en grimaçant.

-Tais-toi! Ne dis plus rien! Tu ne fais qu'avancer l'échéance..!

Un sourire mesquin naît sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Tu vois... Toi aussi tu sais qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir...

Encore une quinte de toux.

Je n'arrive plus à retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Je te prend contre moi de façon à te faire tenir assis, espérant te soulager de cette toux abominable qui ne fait que rythmer le temps qu'il te reste à vivre.

-Je t'en supplie..! Ne dis plus rien..! Je t'en prie..! Écoute-moi pour une fois..! Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir..! Je vais te sauver..!

-Tu m'as déjà sauvé... Naruto...

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai pas su te protéger de Kyûbi. Je n'ai pas su nous protéger. Alors comment..?

-Tu m'as sauvé... Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêter, je n'aurais plus jamais pu me regarder en face... Mon âme aurait été consumé comme mon clan... Je serais mort de toute façon... Tué par l'un d'entre vous... Je serais mort plus tard et je n'aurais fait que souffrir plus longtemps...

Encore une quinte de toux.

Je bafouille, gêné par les larmes et ma gorge nouée.

-Pourquoi... est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais..?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas regarder la vérité en face..?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs par ma faute..! J'ai laissé involontairement Kyûbi prendre ma place et te toucher mortellement..! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais..! Je voulais te ramener chez nous..!

-Naruto...

-Non..! Ne dis rien..! Tu n'as rien à dire... C'est entièrement de ma faute... Je ne mérite pas d'être Hokage... Je n'ai pas su te protéger... Et je n'ai pas su te le dire...

-Que voulais-tu me dire..?

Sasuke... Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien... Promets-moi que je n'ai pas espérer vainement toutes ces années... Promets-moi que tu le pensais également...

-Sasuke, je... je..!

Je n'y arrive pas. Ma gorge me fait bien trop mal. Je voulais tellement te le dire... Je me sens misérable; incapable de quoique ce soit. Même pas de dévoiler un sentiment si profondément caché et refoulé depuis longtemps déjà.

Un hoquet de surprise me fait sortir de mes pensées. Ta main encore brûlante est venue se poser ma joue droite glacée par l'averse qui témoignait de la gravité de la situation.

Bientôt, tu ne seras plus là. Qui sait encore combien de temps tu vas rester animé dans mes bras bien trop frêles et tremblants pour pouvoir t'y serrer..?

Je dois te le dire. Si tu dois partir, soit. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes sans m'avoir entendu te le dire. Sans que tu saches ce que je t'ai caché jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes. Maintenant, tu vas partir et j'ai plus peur de ça que de tout avouer car d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu m'auras abandonné.

-Sasuke..! Je tiens vraiment à toi..! Je t'aime..!

J'éclate en sanglots. Je n'arrive plus à parler tant je suffoque. Je frotte mes yeux et mon nez en reniflant et en gémissant de douleur.

Une douleur au cœur...

-Je ne veux pas te laisser partir..! Je veux que tu restes avec moi..!

Sentant ta main glisser de ma joue mais ne te voyant pas réagir, j'ouvre les yeux. Les tiens sont maintenant clos. J'écarquille aussitôt les miens en posant un main sur ma bouche. La seule chose que je peux voir sur ton visage dont la pâleur habituelle ne fait aucune différence avec celle de la mort, c'est un sourire. Un sourire que j'aurais aimé te voir afficher dans une autre situation, dans d'autres circonstances; loin de toute cette violence et de ce combat maintenant achevé. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il y ait suite à cette déclaration.

Je pleure tout ce qu'il me reste dans le corps. Je trouve enfin la force de te serrer contre moi, coller ma joue gauche à la tienne encore plus froide, respirer ton parfum, poser une main dans tes cheveux.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi avant de me calmer et reposer ton corps sur le sol.

Les ANBU seront bientôt là pour faire disparaître ton corps; celui que je désirais en rêve toutes les nuits jusqu'à maintenant. Je regarde ton visage blême; les pupilles tremblantes. Je me penche au dessus de ton visage et m'en rapproche. Je dépose un baiser humide sur tes lèvres que j'approfondis rien qu'un peu. Une larme coule le long de ma joue droite, se mêlant à la pluie et venant tomber sur ta joue. Tes lèvres chaudes se refroidissent progressivement.

J'ai mal. C'est insupportable. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je dois partir et te laisser derrière moi. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Pardonnez-moi... Vous tous... Pardon.

Mon cœur est déchiré. Une plaie énorme comme l'entaille qui longe mon bras et me sectionne les veines. Le kunai gorgé de sang échappe de ma main et vient se planter à tes côtés. Je sens les forces m'abandonner. Je viens m'asseoir sur ton ventre, m'allongeant tout du long avec la seule force qu'il me reste: Mon amour pour toi. Mon bras entaillé est négligemment effondré à côté tandis que mon autre bras vient se poser, replié, entre mon torse et le tien. Je dépose un dernier baiser dans ton cou, sous la mâchoire.

Dans un dernier effort, je verse une dernière larme et sourit.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir... Attend-moi... Sa...su...

Les ANBU arrivent enfin. La scène à laquelle ils assistaient ne les laissait pas indifférents. L'un d'eux s'approcha en retirant son masque, laissant dévoiler un visage désolé. Il posa sa main sur son oreillette.

-Kakashi-sempai... Je suis navré... Uchiha Sasuke a été neutralisé mais Uzumaki Naruto n'a pas survécu non plus...

Au bout de la ligne, le silence. Puis une voix. Une voix enrayée par la nouvelle.

-Bien... Qu'allez-vous faire du corps de Naruto?

Le shinobi se tourna vers ses collègues qui, tous, étaient du même avis. Il retourna à son rapport.

-Nous allons ramener leurs corps. Je pense... que pour honorer les derniers instants de ces deux jeunes garçons, nous devrions les enterrer... ensemble.

Il insista lourdement sur le dernier mot. Kakashi ne comprit d'abord pas mais il acquiesça.

-Faites.

La conversation s'arrêta là.

Le lendemain, l'enterrement eût lieu.

Iruka et Konohamaru n'ont pû retenir leurs larmes, tout comme Lee. Quant aux autres, ils baissèrent la tête humblement.

Sakura, elle, se chargea de faire un discours pour les deux ninjas dont elle a appris par le biais de Kakashi, la veille, qu'ils s'aimaient sans se l'être jamais avoué avant le drame. Trop touchée par cette révélation, elle en oublia l'amour qu'elle portait au brun et pleura Naruto d'avoir tant souffert jusqu'à la fin; jusqu'à avouer ses sentiments à son équipier. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle ne le comprenait pas mais cette fois-ci, elle était la mieux placée pour comprendre à quel point il avait dû souffrir en silence tout ce temps où ils étaient ensemble.

Où il camouflait son amour pour le brun en rivalité et amitié...

Elle était debout, devant l'unique photo où ils étaient tous les quatre réunis. Celle que chacun avait dans sa chambre. Celles où les deux rivaux boudaient.

Elle força un sourire et débuta son discours. Un discours bien étrange pour les ninjas ici présents.

-J'ai été idiote de ne pas avoir compris. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour obtenir le pardon. Si j'avais un tant soit peu ouvert les yeux, j'aurais compris que vous vous cherchiez mutuellement.

Kakashi baissa les yeux en entendant le dernier membre de son équipe s'exprimer ainsi, plein de regrets.

-J'espère seulement que de là où vous êtes, vous nous verrez vivre et aller de l'avant sans jamais reculer. Mais ce que j'espère avant tout que votre sacrifice n'a pas été vain et que vous êtes à jamais réunis. Je prie pour que ces années de souffrances se transformeront en éternité d'amour passionné. C'est sur cet ultime aveu que vous dis adieu, Sasuke-kun et Naruto...

Elle regarda la fleur de lys qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tremblants et la jeta devant la photo, comme tous les autres après elle. Après la cérémonie, elle rentra chez elle, se remémorant sur le chemin les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses équipiers.

Le coucher du soleil pointait à l'horizon; un coucher immense. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et le fixa.

Soudain, une vision lui apparut à travers le coucher du soleil.

Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient. Ils rompirent leur baiser après quelques secondes de pur délice et se regardèrent un bref instant intensément. Soudain, ils se retournèrent vers Sakura, ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux.

Ils lui souriaient, un peu gênés sauf Naruto qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en tirant la langue. Sasuke souriait aussi. Quand elle le vit, Sakura sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle leur sourit à son tour.

-Soyez heureux... Adieu.

Ils disparurent ensuite, laissant une Sakura rassurée de voir que les deux garçons ne lui reprochait rien mais surtout émue d'une telle complicité entre les deux amours de sa vie.

Fin

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Naru: #sanglotant# C'est trop tristeuuuuh!

Katsu: #idem# Pardon de te faire pleurer, Naru! Je m'étais promis de jamais faire une fic aussi triste parce que je m'en sentais pas capable mais j'étais tellement énervée sur Sasuke que... Ouiiiin!

Sasu: #choqué# C'était quoi cette Deathfic?! Tu nous as tué tous les deux! Teme!

Katsu: T_T De quoi tu te plains? A la base, tu devais crever tout seul comme une merde. Je l'avais promis à quelqu'un mardi 30 septembre qui se reconnaîtra sûrement! ;p (une habituée de mon Blog...)

Sasu: #jouant le malheureux# éè T'as osé me tuer! #pleurant presque# Je vais le dire à nii-san!

Katsu: T_T Désolé, je joue pas dans le sentimentalisme... n.n Reviews please!

Sasu: O.Q Monstre sans cœur!


End file.
